Currently, for a social application tool such as WeChat or QQ on a terminal device such as a smart phone or a tablet computer widely used, when a video call function mode is enabled for the social application, if structured multimedia information such as a photograph, news, or a micro blog needs to be shared, the video call function mode needs to be exited, and the multimedia information is shared by sending the multimedia information to the other party by using an opened all-in-one window, and two parties of a video call cannot perform interactive control operations on the multimedia information that has been shared.